The proposed K24 renewal application is designed to support the career and research trajectory of the candidate by providing protected time to conduct patient-oriented research on interventions to reduce complications and deaths from diabetes in ethnic minority groups and mentor the next generation of women and minority clinical investigators in health disparities research. In the first 5 years of the current K24 grant, the candidate has trained 40 mentees including: 7 faculty, 2 post-docs, 2 doctoral students, 1 fellow, and 17 medical students. He has 147 abstracts/presentations and 156 peer-reviewed publications with mentees. In addition, in the past 5 years, he submitted 27 grants with mentees of which 10 were funded. The specific aims of the proposed K24 renewal application will be accomplished by completing the following three objectives: Mentoring Objective: To increase the pool of clinical researchers who can conduct patient-oriented research and successfully compete for peer-reviewed grants, as well as mentor the next generation of women and minority clinical investigators, who are engaged in the national effort to reduce and eliminate health care disparities. This will be accomplished by mentoring 2 women/minority investigators each year for 5 years. Career Development Objective: To obtain additional training in leadership, health economics, and health informatics that would greatly enhance the candidate's research capability and make him a more effective mentor to trainees in clinical research. This will be accomplished by completing 4 courses a year in leadership, health economics, and health informatics Research Objective: The primary objective is to test the efficacy of the Smartphone DM-BAT intervention comprised of smartphone-delivered, diabetes-modified behavioral activation treatment (education, skills training and behavior activation), home monitoring with feedback (FORA home telemonitoring system) and care delivered by nurse educators in improving HbA1c levels in AAs with poorly controlled T2DM. The secondary objectives are to test the efficacy of the Smartphone DM-BAT intervention in improving BP control and quality of life in AAs with poorly controlled T2DM. Exploratory analyses will examine the role of process (information, motivation, self-efficacy, depression) and behavioral measures (diet, exercise and medication adherence) as mediators of metabolic control.